1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and to apparatus for harvesting corn or other cereals with a harvester, particularly a combine for a harvester-thresher machine, in which a separation of the ears or other fruits from the plants occurs by way of a single-sided drawing of the crop through a gap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A harvester for corn or other field crops planted in rows is known from the German published application No. 1,482,851, designated as a combine or attachment for a grain harvester, i.e., a harvester-thresher. The harvester comprises draw-in drums and guide devices for the plants to be harvested, which are disposed at right angles relative to the direction of travel of the harvester. The crop is drawn into the harvester by wheels and, inclined backward, is pulled through the harvester by the draw-in drums. After the harvesting process, the harvest plants remain lying on the ground and are plowed under after subsequent mincing.